Mother of the Ferals
by KissingFairies
Summary: She stayed: She cooked and looked after the little ones. She sang songs and told stories. She would invent games for them all, and love her husband. To outsiders she was a teenage girl who was pulled into this life. To them, she was their mother.
1. Prologue

Sherwood. A green and dense forest. Leaves covered the ground that I walked on; the wind blew through the tall trees that my men and I climbed; the thick dark green bushes, tall grasses and masses of tree branches hid us from sight, and the songs of the birds always rang above us in the early mornings and the crickets played us to sleep in the dead of night. I live here in a clearing I came across after I had become an orphan. After more orphans of Nottingham came, we began our new life here.

The people in Nottingham call us thieves; common criminals; feral. But, we are just trying to live; trying to survive out here because there is no one at home who can care for us. She understood that. She had become an orphan just like us and had nowhere else to go except into the forest.

Johanna. A teenage orphan, like me. She had come to us after her grandparents had been killed by a gang of robbers. We had had no girls in our family, so seeing her definitely stirred up some worries. Some of the others thought she would only cause trouble and that we should kill her; the older boys said she should stay with us and be a sexual outlet, and the smaller children begged her to stay because they liked her. I had the final decision. I said she could stay…

Because I had fallen in love with her. Call it love at first sight; call it a fool's decision; call it whatever you want, but Johanna had taken part of my breath away the moment she had peered up at me from the ground; her wrists and ankles bound to the long, thick tree branch we tied strangers to. I wanted her to stay, even if she did cause problems for us. I wanted her to stay so I could make her my wife and be allowed to admire her every time I laid my eyes on her. I wanted her to stay so someone could watch over the little ones and keep them alive and well-fed; like a mother.

The Mother of the Ferals.


	2. Chapter 1: The Girl From Nottingham

I had ran into Sherwood forest a long time ago, a little less than half way through King Richard's war. My father had gone off to serve his country, but then died a few months later in a battle against the French. The news hit my mother very hard. She cried herself to sleep every night; could not finish things without having some kind of reminder about my father and begin to burst out into tears, and surely was not in the right state of mind to take care of me. I was alright though. I was old enough to feed myself; care for our small crops during the harvest, and do whatever house chores my mother had not completed or started. All was well in the Richmond household.

Then they came. A gang of thieves came into our house and rummaged through everything. They took our food, the little money we had, all my mother's valuables. I had tried to defend my mother when they tried to rape her; I had shielded her from them with my fists held up and a broomstick in my hand. I had been able to fight some of them off, but it had not been enough. One of them got the better of me and smacked me over the head with a pan. I blacked out, the sound of my mother's screams echoing as the world faded to black. When I awoke, it was the next morning. The sun beamed over me through a window; my body ached somewhat from lying on my stomach all through the night; I had a lump on the back of my head and it took me a few moments to realize what had happened. I found my home to be in near ruin: the curtains had been yanked off the hooks, the pots and pans had gone missing, clothes had been taken from our closet, and crumbs were all that was left on the bottoms of the cabinets. I searched around the house for my mother. I called for her over and over; panic threading through my voice the longer it took me to find her.

Finally, I found her in my bedroom. The window had been broken from the inside, glass scattering on the floor. I had continued to scan the room to find her on my bed. Blood was spattered a little on the walls around her; her dress had been ripped to reveal most of her body and several stab wounds were punctures into her chest. I cried and screamed as I knelt on the floor beside the bed. I was now an orphan. I had no brothers or sisters; the rest of my family was either dead or living far away, and we had no neighbors since we lived a little outside Nottingham. I was alone. I was left to fend for myself; nobody to care or love me. It was then that I cleaned up my mother's body myself. It was like some masochistic torture I was putting myself through as I washed the blood off her body. When I finished, I wrapped her in her favorite blankets (powder blue and white with daisies on it) and went into the back garden. I spent most of the morning digging up a shallow grave for my mother. I carried her outside once I was finished and gently lowered her into it. It was a small burial that I thought she deserved. Eventually, I walked away from my house. Yes, I just walked away. All I took was a knife and some sheets I could use for hunting and shelter. I took nothing else.

After walking for hours in the woods, I searched for a proper place to make shelter. I found a nice clearing deep in the forest and began to build using sticks, twigs, and leaves along with the sheets. It was not very stable; I didn't worry much since it hardly rained in Sherwood or Nottingham, but when it did, I was forced to rebuild. I was not very good at hunting food from the start, but I began to grow better. I learned to be stealthy and quiet. They never knew I was coming. I even started making traps. I wasn't living the life of a king, but I was getting off fine on my own. I even stole from barns or storage houses in Nottingham whenever I could get away with it.

After a while, I learned to do things by myself and tried to keep myself as clean as I could, but managed to get sick from time to time. A few weeks into being on my own in the forest, a group of boys a little younger than I came across my clearing. They too were orphans. Apparently, a group of men came on horses through Nottingham and killed many people: men, women and children. They had managed to escape and run into the forest. I welcomed them without many questions. It was nice to have some human contact for once.

As the months grew into years, more boys came to stay with us. We learned how to fight, how to make homes, how to be quiet like the animals we hunt. We all became family and looked after one another. We even made up names for ourselves. I was "Loop", just Loop. The longer we stayed in Sherwood, the longer we learned about the way things worked; how to be quiet when we stole from storage houses in Nottingham and how to defend ourselves. We were brothers as well as soldiers.

Naturally, I was the leader of the group. I was the first of us all; I knew the forest better than most, and I also fought best. Everybody respected me and my laws; I was good to my men and they were good to me. I thought nothing could ever disrupt my serene life in Sherwood; they could not deprive me of the way I feel when I wake up in the afternoon to smell fresh air and wood; they could never take away the thrill I felt whenever I went to steal, and they could never make me depart from the fond memories I had living there. Sadly, something did come that would take that from me.

It had been a warm summer's day when I had been sitting in my hut. It was a very spacious place; not the largest, but it was a decent size. It was made from sticks and a mixture of cloths and animal skins we had cleaned up. I had a pile of hay and a blanket for a bed; a small lantern lit my room. The place was not much, but it was home. I had been wiping water off my arms and chest after dousing them in order to clean off the dirt I had. It was hot and humid; the sun beamed on bits of my skin from in between the trees; sweat matted my already dirty dark locks, and it felt nice to have cool refreshing water from the stream nearby. I was running some of it through my hair when I heard lots of commotion and noise outside. Apparently, my men must have found something for us to eat.

Wonderful. I had been starving.

I walked outside into the small circle we had in the middle, where I saw my men-mostly the older boys-crowding around something. I knew it could not be an animal, since it seemed to be squirming and was tied to a branch. If that wasn't enough, some of the boys were kneeling around it, apparently touching it. Once it screamed, I knew it was a woman, or a girl. I charged up to them.

"Back away! All of you!" They instantly obeyed me and moved a few steps back, letting me sit down on a log where the person was.

She was beautiful. I felt my heart stop for a moment when she looked at me, gorgeous dark greens staring back at me with anger in them. Her hair was a pitch black that reminded me of the midnight sky; her skin was flawless and pale with rosy cheeks. For a moment, I did not blame them for wanting to feel her: She looked so soft; her white and brown dress forming on her body to show off all the dips and curves. I had never seen a girl like her before. I did not think girls like her even existed. I did not speak for several minutes, but she had spoken first.

"Well go on," She said to me, trying to steady her shaking voice, "Do it."

"Do what?"

"Rape me," She said. "Isn't that what feral little bastards like you do when they see a woman?"

"Excuse me Miss," I said, glaring at the boys behind me, "My men are not that type. I don't allow that here."

She looked at me, and then towards my men, then back to me again, "Well, it seems you're wrong. Those filthy things over there had their hands all over me-"

"-And they won't do it again. Right, boys?" I raised my voice at the last word, and they all nodded or agreed. I gave her a serious look, "Now, Miss, can you tell us your name and why you're here in our forest?"

"One, this is not your forest," She pointed out, "Two, my name is none of your business as the moment you untie me I will be on my way, and number Three, if you haven't noticed there's smoke billowing from Nottingham."

"Who said we would untie you?" Some of the boys snickered, "We might just decide to hang you from a tree and leave you there."

"You wouldn't," She said to me, "Seeing as I'll just find a way out."

"Oh really?" I said challengingly, "What makes you say that?"

"The fact you bleedin' idiots can't tie a knot."

At that instant, the girl had pushed away the log she had been tied to, her bonds releasing almost as if she had never been tied. We were gonna have to work on our knots…again. The men stood their ground when she got up; so did I. The both of us gazed at one another. It was incredible that a girl like her was not afraid to be surrounded by men. I admired that.

"Nice," I said, "Never met a girl that could do that before."

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm stupid."

I laughed a little; not because I was mocking her, but because her behavior amused me. Now I know I had definitely never met a girl like her. I went a little closer to her, and she inched away. I moved; she moved. I wasn't planning on hurting her; then again, I did not exactly look trustworthy.

"What brings you to our side of the wood?" I asked, standing near her.

"The fire," She said. "A group of men came and burned down our house after taking everything we owned."

My tone suddenly became serious, "Your family?"

"My father went off the fight, and my mother had died when I was seven. I lived with my grandmother and grandfather, until they came."

"Who?"

"Some French men came to our house and ransacked it. They killed them both…" Her voice had drifted off. I could tell she did not want to say anymore.

"How did you escape?" I asked.

"My grandmother told me to go when they had burst through the front door. I was up on the second floor…She had been with me…She and my grandfather went down to defend the house while I ran away. That fie," She pointed over to the smoking that was fading into the air from far away, "Is the ending fate of what used to be my home."

I kept my eyes on her for a moment. I could see the sadness in her eyes when she told me this, even though she was trying to hide it from me. I was not foolish enough to make another attempt at walking up to her, but I did speak.

"So, you have no home now?" I asked.

"No."

I thought about it. I took a glance around, but none of my men seemed to be showing anything more than curiosity. It would have been nice to know what they thought about the decision I was making up inside my mind. There were many ways I could go about doing this: She could stay or she could go. She could become the first girl among us, or become a wolf's dinner. I turned back to the girl and said:

"Well Miss," I said a little loudly for the rest to hear, "It seems you have two choices: Stay here with us and be safe or go alone and be killed by the animals in the forest."

"What makes you think I would get killed?" She asked.

"There are a lot of animals out there that could kill you if you're unprotected. They can push you down and rip you apart, especially since you're-"

"-A girl?" She said a little defensively, "You know, just because I'm a girl doesn't make me completely defenseless. I can make it on my own, _without_ the help of boys."

I wished she had not said that. Not because it meant I would do something, but because she would eventually leave. I was positive that if I let her go, she would. I'd never see her again.

"Alright. If you think you don't need us for protection," I walked towards my hut and snatched up my sword. I handed it to her, "Take this. You're going to need it."

She didn't thank me, but still gave me that distrusting stare. We were only inches away from each other. She smelled like lavenders; it reminded me of my mother a bit. Her eyes were even more beautiful up close, almond-shaped and a dark green with brown around the pupil. They even had some gold in them. I felt my heart melt when I looked into them.

"I'll be on my way now," She said flatly. "Goodbye."

With that, she walked away from me, her hair blowing very slightly in her stride. The men and I watched her leave; I knew none of them were as sorry to see her leave as I was. I was sure-had she stayed-I would have had a chance.

But, eventually, I would.


	3. Chapter 2:The Stray

The forest was quiet usually; the sounds of birds and small animals scurrying around the ground were the only noises that could be heard. Unlike most days, I had decided to go hunting with my men a few days after meeting the girl. She had been all I thought about since our meeting. I would lie awake in my hut, listening to my men sing as they danced around the fire, told stories and played games outside, and think of her. It was not just her beauty that fascinated me; it was her confidence. It was the bold expression in her eyes when she stood up; the tone of her voice that said she would be ready to fight had I challenged her. She puzzled me.

I liked it.

That was what propelled me into the forest that day. I thought a bit of hunting; lying low and setting an ambush for an animal would take away the thoughts of that remarkable girl. My long spear clutched in my hand, my eyes scanned the woods, surveying every bush, shrub and tree top. Some of my men were on the ground with leaves and dirt over them, others waiting behind bushes or blending in to the darkness. I had decided I would just sit up in a tree; to look and wait for something to run by us. This was how it was done during the day. Night fall was when we went into Nottingham.

The tree bark was hard against my hands and feet as I crouched in it; it felt rough and chipped. I paid no attention to this though. It never concerned me that I could get another splinter or accidentally lose my footing and fall. The only thing I did acknowledge was the thumping of my heart to my chest. There was something about hunting that fueled my adrenaline. I don't know whether it was the fact that I was attacking something or that I was simply hiding. I only know that I could hardly wait for something to come along.

Just when I was starting to relax somewhat, I could hear footsteps running our way. They thumped faintly on the ground and ruffled the leaves and dirt. My heart began racing as they came closer; my hand grew tighter around my spear as I aimed it towards the ground. Out of curiosity, I darted my eyes to the side through the leaves, and saw a lone, white and brown figure running for their life while a group of darker figures ran behind it, jeering calls at it.

"Don't worry sweetheart!" A man's voice had said, "We won't hurt you!"

I squinted my eyes to look closer and saw her. The girl. There was no look of bravery on her face this time. This time it was pure fear. The people chasing her looked like a common group of thieves; like the ones that had stormed into my house all that time ago. It was when she came a bit nearer that I hooted like an Owl. Immediately, my men jumped up from the ground, sprinted out of the bushes and leaped out of their trees. The band of men and my brothers clashed together like tides melting in together. I watched them fight; cut, stab and kill each other. I finally jumped down; a tall bearded man ran towards me, but I smacked my spear upside his face, sliced his kneecap with the sharp arrow-head, and then ran it through his chest. When he was dead, I went for a second, and then a third, swatting and slicing them like flies while I looked for her. A loud shriek came from somewhere nearby. I whipped my head around to see two shapes struggling on the ground, one on top of the other.

I ran quickly, swiftly and quietly. A large man was hovered over her, touching and feeling her while she kicked and hit him, tears coming down the sides of her eyes. I did not pay much attention to any dialogue that was going between them; all I did was kick him as hard as I could with my foot. The man only budged, but it got his attention.

"Don't you start with me boy," He spat, standing up. He was a foot taller than me with massive arms and beady eyes, "I suggest you head on back to your little friends and leave me and the beauty be."

He reached down for her again, but I only ran my spear upward towards his chin, making his head tilt up and a cut go underneath. The man narrowed his eyes and came at me; his hand gripping my throat and squeezing hard.

"So, you want to play hero, eh?" He said in a menacing voice, "Well then I'll play along."

The man threw me across the ground, my body landing with a loud thud. His large foot came crashing down towards my face, but I rolled away before it could touch me. He did the same with his right, yet I dodged that as well. It was when I sent my spear colliding with his cheek-making a deep cut there-that he became enraged. The man picked me up again and slammed me into a tree, and then tossed me to another. I felt my spear leave my hand, and my head became slightly dizzy. I expected another stomp to the face or to be picked up again, but instead I heard a voice say:

"Get away from him you pig!"

I perked my head up and saw the girl jamming my spear into the man's stomach; him howling in pain. We both watched him descend to the ground, and then finally die. I looked at her, seeing the shocked expression on her face. It became obvious that she had never killed anyone before. I stood up, though made no move towards her. I knew better than to stand near a frightened girl with a spear.

"Did I-D-did I-" She stammered, dropping my spear,

"-Kill a man? Yes, you did."

She turned to me, stunned faced and mouth gaped, before fainting to the floor. I had moved just in time to grab her and hold her in my arms. The girl no longer smelled like lavender, she smelled like pure nature now, with sweat that had been washed off somewhat. Any other man wouldn't have liked this, but I am not most men. I liked the smell on her. It was nice.

"Loop,"

I turned to see my men returning to where I stood with her. The tallest one with short blonde hair, bright green eyes and a square jaw stood in front of the group with an uncertain look on his face. Flip had been the second person I had met when I first came to the forest. We helped each other out; exchanged stories and became thick as thieves…which we were. I lifted up the girl in my arms; I faced all of them, but only stared at Flip.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Taking her back with us," I answered casually. "We can't leave her here like this. What if something else happens?" I began walking, and they followed me a few steps behind.

"But I thought we weren't taking any more strays," He said, coming up beside me. "We wouldn't have anymore room for her; we wouldn't be able to give her anymore hay or blankets or anything even if there were space. The food is already short enough. We can't afford another mouth to feed."

"Flip," I said, "There's always a solution to a problem. We'll go to Nottingham tonight and steal whatever we could get; as for a place to sleep…" I looked down at her, "She can stay with me."

"But Loop-"

"Complaining isn't gonna make me change my mind, Flip." I could hear our camp a few yards away, thinking of how best to tell the boys she'll be staying with us.

"Complaining? Complaining? You know I never complain, how can I be complaining?" He said a little outraged. Flip had a short temper sometimes, "I'm only stating facts. If things were different, she would be able to stay, but they're not, Loop."

"They will be when we fix them tonight," I said to him calmly. "Stop worrying, Flip."

We walked into the camp, and immediately the cheers of the others rung through the wood, but faded out promptly. I knew they had been anticipating supper, yet instead found their leader holding an unconscious girl in his arms. I gave them all a once over to see if anyone had the guts to say anything; when they didn't I walked into my hut and rested the girl on my bed.

I admired her for a moment. She didn't even look as though she had fainted. It was like she was sleeping after a long day outside; looking beautiful, peaceful and quiet. I hoped she didn't mind sleeping in my hut with me. We wouldn't have to sleep in the same bed. She could have the bed; I would take the floor. A part of me only wanted her to stay. I brushed some hair from her face, and then reached over to the wash cloth in the bowl. The water was a bit cold, but hopefully it woke her up some.

"Loop," Flip came into my hut while I had been patting the cloth on her forehead and cheeks, "I think it's time to tell them what in the hell is going on."

I nodded. I took one more glance to her, and then walked out of my hut. Everyone was already either sitting or standing against something in wait of what I had to say; it didn't worry me. I was their leader, and I wanted her to stay, so they had to listen. I would prefer they agree with me, but if they did not…well, too bad. I took a stance in front of my hut: legs at ease and arms over my chest.

"Alright," I said loud enough of all of them to hear, "In case you haven't noticed, our strange visitor has returned to us. She had fainted after we saved her from a band of thieves that were chasing her. Since there's a chance she might get hurt again, we have decided-"

"-You decided-" Flip said in sing-song voice in a low tone.

"-_I_" I corrected myself, "Decided that she'll be staying with us until she gets better. Once she is well, Flip and I will talk about what we'll do next. Anyone have anything to say?"

They were silent for a moment, and then a small mousey haired boy named Buttons spoke: "Where is she going to sleep?"

"With me in my hut," I answered.

"Why with you?" Some in the back said affronted, "Why can't she sleep with someone else?"

"I'm the one that saved her," I replied defensively, "It only makes sense that she stay with me."

"Well, can we still have a go at her?" A black-haired boy-Smithy we called him-asked with a smirk, some of the other boys snickering.

"No," I told him firmly. "We will respect her as a lady."

They quieted down when I said this, their faces straightening slowly. "Anyone else have something to say?"

When they were entirely silent, I nodded, "Good." I turned my attention to Flip, and then whispered, "Go take some of them to hunt."

My friend only nodded, and then motioned for some of them to follow him. I-on the other hand-went back into my hut. When I looked towards my bed, I stopped. She was sitting on my bed, propped up on her elbow, an intrigued look on her face.


	4. Chapter 3: The Perfect Mother

She looked beautiful even in the dim light of the hut. Her skin just seemed to glow; while her body was shadowed somewhat like a silhouette. If I had had a canvas and paint, I would have painted her, just so I could have an image of her like that always. I did not move any closer, but simply stood there and waited for her to speak first.

"So, you've decided to kidnap me? After saving my life?" She was not angry, more amused.

I laughed softly, "No. You fainted after, so we brought you here so you could rest."

"Well, that's very kind of you," She swung her legs over the side of my bed, and then stood up. "But, seeing as I'm better now, I'll be on my way."

I felt dread fill me. I had always known she would want to leave after she woke up. I did not want her to leave. I wanted her to stay with us; with me. She would be safe with us. I stood in front of her when she was making her way out. The smell she had had before was much fainter now, yet I still did not care. Her eyes were what had me.

"You can't, "I told her, blocking her way out of the hut.

"And why not?" She asked me a bit angrily.

"Because there are more of those bad people out there. They might try to hurt you once you're out on your own again. I don't want something like that on my mind, so you're stayin' here."

She stared at me with those eyes. They had flecks of glittery gold in them that made them look much lighter than before. I felt as though I would melt, just gazin' into them like that. I glanced at her lips, gentle and pink. They looked so kissable. I had never kissed a girl before, so I did not know what it felt like. I would have liked to then. I would have liked to lean forward, holding her in my arms, and kiss her like I had seen people do before. Then I knew she would probably slap me and walk away. I did not want that to happen.

"And why would you care? What do I mean to you?"

I wanted to say 'a lot', yet I did not. "Well, we could use more help around here."

"What do you mean?" Her tone was curious and now interested.

"I mean, a lot of us older boys go out hunting at night-"

"-More like thieving-" She said to me.

I ignored that comment, "-And there's nobody around to take care of the little ones. We can always have someone to wash and help us cook."

"Because I'm a girl?" She seemed determined to assume that we were against her. It was becoming somewhat tiring.

"No," I tried to restrain myself, "Because you're here and we can always use more people. You can help us. We'll make sure nobody hurts you, we'll feed you, care for you, and…" I could not tell her the last thing, "Other things."

Her defiant face softened somewhat. "You would do that for me? A total stranger?"

"Why not? You seem nice enough; even though you keep thinkin' we're gonna hurt you." I moved away from the flap of the hut, and sat down on my bed, looking up at her. "So, are you going to stay?"

She had stayed silent for a moment. It looked like she was really thinking about it, even though I could already tell what it was she was considering. I ran a hand through my hair, and then looked back at her. My guts twisted around when I thought of her leaving, and me never seeing her again. She was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. Having to let her go would hurt more than anything. Now, at that time, I was not sure exactly why I wanted her to stay, but with time, I would.

"I suppose I can stay," She said suddenly, arms crossed over her chest. "I don't really have anywhere else to go, and you _did_ save my life."

I grinned at her, and then stood up. "That's great. Since you're staying, would you now tell me what your name is?"

She paused again, but then said, "Johanna. My name's Johanna."

I smiled. "I'm Loop."

"Loop?"

"Yes, it was a nickname…Then kind of became my name," I explained.

"Well, do you remember your real name?" She asked inquisitively.

I thought for a moment. It had been so long since anyone had asked me what my real name was; it was like the boy back at the old house had died when his mother did. She had been the one to give it to me, which was why I had tried to forget it, because it only reminded me even more of what had happened to her. Looking at Johanna now, her eyes full of curiosity, I answered her:

"Matthew…" I said softly. "My name was Matthew."

"Matthew," She repeated to herself. "I'll call you Matthew, if you don't mind."

"No. I don't mind." I would not have minded anything she did.

Johanna smiled at me. My heart melted.

I think this was the point where she changed, because after this she became into the humble, wonderful, clever and brave girl I remember, but I do not want to skip ahead of myself. When I realized she was reallt staying, I walked closer to her and stopped next to the flap of the hut.

"Since you're going to be here," I told her, "The little ones will be in your charge."

Apparently, she did not like this. "Who are you to be telling me what to do?" She walked ahead of me with her head turned back.

"I am the leader, if you have not realized by now," I told her, keeping up with her now. "So, what I say goes."

" 'What you say goes'?" She said with a smirk, "They just blindly accept anything you say?"

"No. I listen to everyone. I'm not a tyrant."

When I said this, she fell quiet again. We both headed on to a corner where the smaller ones played. They were wrestling on the ground with each other, chasing one another in circles and even making up a small chant. I thought it was nice that even when they had no toys or things to play with, they made their own way. It was the way I had taught them.

"Boys!" I said over their laughter and play. Once I had their attention, I spoke, "This is Johanna. She will be taking care of you from now on."

They all stared at her for a moment. I was afraid they would be angry that they now had someone watching over them, yet I was proven wrong. The one called Mousey stood up from his place on the ground:

"Are you going to read us stories like our mothers did?" He sounded so innocent, it made Johanna grin.

"If you want me to."

"Will you sing us goodnight?"

"Yes," She said, "Whatever song you want."

He beamed at her. I watched him hug her. He was no taller than her waist. Johanna chuckled somewhat, and then crouched down. "What else would you want me to do?"

One of the other boys-dark haired and dirty-came closer and took her hand, "Play with us."

They all agreed and pulled her into the middle of their wrestling circle. I expected her to cry out or scream, but Johanna proved me wrong again. When they tried to overcome her, she started tickling them, which made them back away with hysterical giggles. I laughed with them. She would make the perfect mother. They had fallen in love with her right away as it seemed. I knew right away that would mean they would follow her anywhere and everywhere, like children do.

They were hers now.

She would soon be mine too.


End file.
